Pots and Kettles
by Psyga315
Summary: Gil Graham finds Kyubey spying on Hayate and tries to stop him from making a contract with her. Kyubey, however, has a few questions to ask. Questions that Graham might not even be prepared to answer.


Kyubey hated being watched. While he was able to pick and choose which humans could see him, something that was perfect for staging 'accidents' to get more contracts, he was unable to do the same for those _with_ magic. For the most part, it was okay, since they're either magical girls or those with the _potential_ to be magical girls. But then there was _this_ case…

Gil Graham glanced at the Incubator. TSAB had quite a few run-ins with their kind over the past few decades. Most of them never ended well. He was well aware of what they were capable of and knowing they were here on Earth was like finding a den of cockroaches all over your old family cottage…

Especially since _this_ one was eyeing a girl _he_ had been keeping tabs on since he came across her.

The two were on a rooftop just close to a hospital. It had the right vantage point to see one of its occupants, a girl with short brown hair who had been confined to a wheelchair.

"_Are you planning on recruiting her as well?_" Kyubey asked.

"Hmm?" Kyubey's unmoving face followed by the sudden telepathic message unnerved Graham, but ultimately confused him as to what the Incubator meant.

"_There were two other girls who used your Bureau's type of magic. I assume she's to join them?_" Kyubey asked. Graham began to get what Kyubey was implying.

"It's of no concern to you." Graham said.

"_Then you wouldn't mind if _I _recruited her. Girls who spend their lives inside these hospitals are always ripe for hastily made wishes…_" Kyubey's body went as close to the concrete as it could. He glanced at the window and wiggled his behind, ready to pounce. Two brown-coated cats then jumped the Incubator and pinned him down.

"I'll have you do no such thing. TSAB rarely gets involved in the affairs of non-administrated worlds, but when it comes to Lost Logia and aliens interfering in those worlds, we make an exception… That's why I'm here." Graham said.

"_So, you _do_ intend on using that girl…_" Kyubey's voice gave no tone, but the inflection caused Graham to sweat a tad, even if he was able to momentarily silence him with a simple command to his two familiars.

"No. She merely has something that is considered dangerous. If anything…" Graham couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. He couldn't even stand to watch the window anymore. For that brief moment, he _cared_ for the girl. He had to remember that, in the end, he would have to make the decision to effectively end her life.

"_She's merely a pawn to a bigger scheme._" Kyubey's words, as dark as they were, rung true for Graham. However, as he remembered a dear friend of his, he found the words he needed to say.

"My 'scheme' is to make sure this world isn't destroyed by the Lost Logia that she carries. This is all for the greater good…" Graham was about to finish on that, ready to give the Liese twins the signal to finish Kyubey off.

"_And you say _we're_ interfering? Do you and your entire organization honestly believe we do what we do for our own benefit?_" Kyubey asked.

"Yes. How else are we able to explain the trail of bodies and destruction your kind had left behind?" Graham said… Then, for the first time, Graham heard something that made him feel as though his age had finally caught up to him and that the Grim Reaper will come soon…

"Hehehehehe… Ohohohohohoho… Upupupupupu… DWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He heard the laughter of an Incubator. "_TSAB really _is_ blind to our mission. Have you ever heard of the First Law of Thermodynamics?_" Kyubey asked.

"… I'm surprised you've even heard of that." Graham's voice was as hollow as the Incubator's emotions.

"_To put it briefly, we're trying to ensure that we gain enough energy to counteract and even reverse the effects of entropy. It's most effective with the emotions of girls going through their second major phase of growth. If that sounds too overwhelming, imagine our operation as akin to how humans farm cattle for their meat._" Graham tried to keep himself from retching at that comparison.

"So, you emotionally break little girls and turn them into monsters, and yet you wish to pass that off as something as mundane as _farming!?_" The Liese twins got their claws out as Graham raised his voice.

"_No. We do it for the greater good._" Without any hesitation, Graham's hand made a slashing motion across his neck, the signal his familiars needed to end Kyubey's life. It was quick, but not as painful as Graham wanted. He forced himself to breathe as the two cats changed into their human form, if only to help pat his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. For those few moments, Graham had time to reflect on what Kyubey had said… Sadly, it wasn't enough time for him to compose a response…

"_So, you condemn me for saving the world? Then what of you?_" Graham turned to see a haunting pair of glowing red eyes. It had the corpse of Kyubey in his mouth… Graham quickly snapped back to see that, indeed, the corpse was missing. When he turned back, he gagged at the sight of the newly made Kyubey slurping up the remains of the deceased Kyubey. "_Isn't there some sort of idiom you humans made up just for situations like this? Something about pots and kettles?_" Kyubey turned around.

"_I'll do you this one favor and leave you to your devices. Our magic isn't able to extract the souls of those who have bonded with your technology, anyways, so feel free to use and abuse that girl to your content… Though, I _do_ want to see how your plan unfolds. Perhaps we could take notes on your methods._" With that, Kyubey leaped off the rooftop, its tail being the thing Graham saw of the Incubator. Graham's legs wobbled and he fell down on his knees. The twins helped him up as he shuddered. One thought lingered in his mind that night:

Would he really have what it took to seal Hayate away when the time comes?


End file.
